


06 - Anniversary

by Caera1996



Series: The Basics of Primary Ed. 'verse [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, LAWG, M/M, Request Fill, TBoPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up from the end of Ch. 39 of "Learning As We Go" - Jim wakes in the middle of the night, and Leonard joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	06 - Anniversary

Later, after they've both slept for a while, Jim wakes. He wakes, and looks over at Bones and takes in the sight of the person he loved so much he ached with it. Still sleeping, his features completely relaxed, Bones had his hand curled around Jim's bicep, holding him, keeping him close. Jim gently traced the fingers on his arm, over the knuckles, down to the wrist that wore the bracelet that was so much more than prettily twisted metal. Laying there, thinking about everything Bones had arranged to make this trip so special for him, he reflected on how much he had to be grateful for. It hadn't always been like that. So much of what he had to be grateful for now he had because of Bones. It was amazing and almost overwhelming to have his own life and well-being and happiness wrapped up in someone else, but it didn't scare him. If anything, it made him feel more secure, safer, more…connected. And loved. Bones always made him feel loved.

Jim stretched, and very carefully freed himself, carefully easing out of the bed. He was still naked, and the fire was only embers at this point, but the room was comfortable enough. Padding into the bathroom, he got himself a drink of water, then crossed back through the room to the window that overlooked the river that led to the falls, the trees thick and lush on both sides, points reaching towards the moon-lighted sky. It was so beautiful here.

Lost in thought, Jim started when Leonard wrapped his arms around him from behind. Leonard chuckled, voice low and rough with sleep. Jim smiled, resting his head back on Bones' shoulder. He turned his head to look at him, kissing his jaw, then his lips, reaching a hand up to run through the thick, dark, hair.

"Did I wake you?" Jim asked. He felt Bones shrug.

"I never sleep well when you're not there. What're you doing up?"

It was Jim's turn to shrug. "I was thirsty. Then I just came to see the moon, and I was thinking."

"About what?"

"About how amazing today was, and how amazing you are, and how lucky I am to have you."

"How lucky we are to have each other, Darlin'," Bones said. He tightened his hold on Jim around his middle in a hug, holding him against his solid warmth.

A slow smile spread across Jim's face as he pressed against Bones, feeling that he was more than awake now, and ready for the round two they'd joked about earlier. Taking advantage of his position, Jim moved against Bones, pulling a moan from him.

"You're teasing me, Darlin'," he said, sliding his hands down Jim's slim hips. He enclosed Jim's cock in his hand loosely and gave him a gentle stroke.

"Oohh," Jim groaned. "Who's teasing?" He pressed back against Bones harder, encouraging. "Want you, Bones. Just like this."

"God, Jim…" Leonard whispered.

The rest of their words were lost in whimpers and gasps, nothing but pleas and encouragement. Leonard held Jim's hips, his body aching with pleasure so intense it was all he could do stay on his feet, legs shaking with every thrust. Jim had one hand on the window, holding himself up, the other jerking his own cock. Leonard watched, mesmerized by the play of muscle under moonlit skin with every movement, first slow and languid, and then faster, harder, more desperate the longer Leonard held out.

Stifling cries through clenched teeth, Jim came first, hand curling into a fist on the window pane, come catching on his fingers as he stroked, shaking so hard he thought he'd slip to the ground if it wasn't for Bones holding him, supporting them both with the strength in his legs and back until he came, pressed so deep inside Jim he was still reeling from the shocks of pleasure arcing through his body.

Breathing hard, skin slick with sweat, Jim slowly straightened and reached behind himself. Their lips met again, echoing the gentleness of the earlier kiss, still gasping as their hearts raced. Leonard was holding Jim again, tightly to him, and he eased them down. He pulled the comforter off the bed and they took a moment to arrange themselves. Wrapped in each other's arms, lulled by the warmth and the lullaby of crackling embers, they both stared at the moon until their eyes slipped closed.


End file.
